Quisiera estar a tu lado
by eve-tsuki
Summary: Vivo en un mundo de soledad y tristeza, tan vació como mi corazón...no tenia a nadie, o al menos creía hasta que la conoció a ella...sin embargo había algo que nos impedía de estar juntos...
1. Chapter 1

hola :D...espero que les guste mi nueva historia...me base en un vídeo que encontré de pura casualidad en youtube lo pongo en mi perfil para aquellos que quieran verlo ^^

* * *

Estoy solo en este vació no tengo a nadie ni a nada por lo que vivir ni levantarme al día siguiente mis motivaciones se fueron desapareciendo al igual que mi esperanza, todo es demasiado blanco y a la vez es tan oscuro estar acá...no hay ningún rayo de luz que ilumine mi vida, las estrellas se fueron apagando en mi, no tengo ninguna razón de ser, es por eso que hoy recorreré esta inmensa blancura en busca de mi muerte o de mi nueva vida, ya no se lo que me deparara el futuro solo espero que sea algo mejor que este vació...

Estaba caminando y caminando, solo buscando razones de vivir cuando me tope con una pared de cristal que me rodeaba en este mundo era como una especie de jaula...mi propia jaula.

Me quede tocando aquella superficie perfecta y fría...mirando hacia a mi al rededor para comprobar en la soledad en la que me encuentro...baje mi cabeza desilusionado, soy un verdadero tonto es mas que obvio que estoy solo, ya ni se por que conservo estas esperanzas. Levante mi cabeza y decidí marcharme pero algo, mas bien alguien estaba conmigo...no estaba solo al otro lado de la enorme pared de cristal se encontraba una niña. Los dos nos miramos impactados y curiosos, ella estaba a mi derecha, corrí un poco para poder estar justo en frente de esa persona. Apenas me puse adelante suyo me arme de valor para hablarle.

- hola, puedes oírme - le dije normalmente -

Al otro lado ella hizo un gesto como si no me escuchara lo suficientemente bien entonces decidí alzar la voz.

- QUE SI PUEDES OÍRME! -

Ella me trato de decir algo que no llegue a escuchar pero si a comprender, ella me decía silenciosamente que no podía escucharme por ese cristal. Me quede pensando en como podríamos comunicarnos... pensé en mis marcadores que tenia justo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, era una suerte que tuviera dos.

- puedes escribir? - le puse en el el cristal .

Mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta que en ese mundo de soledad no tenia techo de cristal, solo una enorme pared la cual nos separaba...entonces le arroje mi marcador para que pasara al otro lado. Ella lo recogió y comenzó a escribir.

- por supuesto duh - me puso en el cristal, me sorprendí bastante, ella solo me sonreía -

- también dibujar? - le puse con una carita mía al lado -

- si - ella me puso con un dibujo de ella en una pose muy mona resaltando sus atributos, me puso rojo con solo mirar ese dibujo -

- tu no te vez así - le puse haciendo un dibujo de ella y marcando con una flecha sus pechos poniéndole "plana" -

Ella puso una cara de sorpresa y enfado, inflado sus cachetes y se puso a dibujar, yo la imite y me senté en el suelo... ella también lo hizo y me sonrió.

El tiempo paso y nosotros solo seguíamos dibujando, conociéndonos...no eran dibujos complicados solo dibujábamos lo que nos gustaba, lo que nos disgustaba, como eramos, lo que queríamos ser...ella paro de dibujar y se puso a pensar.

- en que piensas? - le puse en el cristal al lado de una carita mía de preocupación -

- no se tu nombre - me puso al lado de una carita suya avergonzada, era tan tierna -

Yo solo le sonreí y me puse a escribir en letras mayúsculas, para que no se olvidara de mi nombre... "NATSUME"

Ella sonrió y puso su nombre al lado del mio..."MIKAN"

Nuestros nombres estaban juntos uno al lado del otro pero parecía como si algo los separase, al igual que a nosotros mismos nos separaba la pared de cristal. No podía soportar eso, no podía soportar siquiera que nuestros nombres estén separados es por eso que con mi marcador escribí un "Y" para unir nuestros nombres como si fueran uno solo. Cuando termine le sonreí de lado, ella estaba toda roja pero a pesar de eso me regalo una bella sonrisa.

El tiempo paso como si nada, cuando estaba a su lado perdía la noción del tiempo y espacio, hay veces que dormíamos los dos juntos uno al lado del otro solo nos separaba ese dichoso muro de cristal. No se en que momento distintos sentimientos despertaron en mi causando que quiera estar al otro lado del muro, con ella... abrazados o tomados de la mano no me importaba como solo quería sentirla, acariciar su bella cara y ver como se sonrojaba mientras lo hacia... quería, mas bien deseaba que esa pared no existiera entre nosotros para poder estar juntos...

Cierto día me puse a dibujar todo lo que quería hacer si no estuviera el cristal separándonos...nos dibuje a nosotros juntos tomados de la mano, ella en respuesta se sonrojo bastante pero me sonrió y arriba de mi dibujo puso dos corazones flechados. No necesitaba nada mas para saber que ella sentía lo mismo, era tan frustrarte...ese sentimiento de querer estar a su lado y a la vez te das cuenta que lo estas solo nos separa este cristal.

La mire angustiado, dejando de dibujar, ella a su vez me también me miro pero con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y giro su cabeza hacia un lado ruborizándose por mi mirada...apoye una mano sobre el vidrio para de alguna manera poder conectarnos, ella también apoyo la suya pero no sentí la calidez de su mano, solo sentí el duro y frió cristal el cual una vez mas me impedía estar a su lado...baje mi mano lentamente desanimado por no sentir su tacto y empece nuevamente a escribir.

- se siente frió - le puse y baje mi mirada desanimado, ella se quedo pensando también desanimada - quiero estar a tu lado - a penas termine de escribir ella sonrió -

- estas a mi lado - me puso - solo que el cristal nos separa -

Termine de leer lo que ella puso y no pude mas...mi rabia era de tal magnitud que no la pude controlar...solo actué por puro instinto. Me levante del piso en el que estaba sentado y me puse a golpear ese muro de cristal que nos separaba...ella del otro lado se sorprendió cuando golpee el muro, y se paro para detenerme de alguna forma pero ya no podía pararme ni yo mismo...tenia que sentirla ya no podía mas con estos sentimientos guardados, reprimidos por una simple pared de cristal. El muro cedió y se resquebrajo, ella al otro lado se sorprendió bastante por eso...yo solo le dije que se apartara con un gesto de mano...ella lo hizo y yo seguí golpeando el muro de cristal hasta que se rompió...miles de cristales quebrándose y rompiéndose en el suelo y exparciendose a causa del golpe. Los cristales dañaron mi mano y algunos se incrustaron en mi cuerpo...al fin había conseguido romper esa barrera que nos separaba.

Ella me miro con sorpresa y horror, al principio no entendía el porque de su mirada pero todo comenzó a tener sentido cuando mi vista se volvió borrosa y sentí esa sensación de vació y pesadumbre que acontece a la muerte...

Me desperté en un lugar lleno de blancura, por donde quiera que mirase solo se podía apreciar el blanco...estaba otra vez solo, es que ni si quiera en el cielo había alguien? o acaso sera el infierno? no lo creo todo es demasiado blanco...en fin supongo que ya no queda mas nada o al menos eso pensé.

De la nada sentí pasos acercándose a mi, me levante para ver quien era y vi que era la chica que conocí atraves del muro de cristal. Ella venia sonriendo, yo todavía no me había recuperado del shock de verla de nuevo, pero esta vez, sin embargo no había nada que me detuviera en abrazarla y eso fue lo que hice corrí a sus brazos, los cuales me envolvieron calidamente en un maravilloso abrazo, mi primer abrazo.

A pesar de que quería abrazar su cuerpo toda la eternidad me vino una duda a la cabeza, es que acaso ella esta muerta también.

- oye mikan - se me hizo raro poder hablarle claramente - es que acaso nos morimos? -

- ella solo me sonrió y me dijo - eso no importa ya, lo importante es que estamos juntos ¿verdad? -

- es verdad eso es lo único importante - le dije con una cálida sonrisa y justos tomados de la mano fuimos caminado y charlado de cualquier cosa, compartiendo al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos -

PV NARRADOR:

Los dos jóvenes caminaban de la mano sin mirar a sus espaldas el pasado que dejaban, solo ellos se tenían el uno al otro, no necesitaban nada mas. Se estarán preguntando si ellos murieron o no, pues déjenme contarles que lamentablemente si murieron ahora mismo les contare como...

_flash back:_

Después de que natsume cayera inconsciente sobre el vidrio de cristal poco a poco toda la pared fue cediendo y rompiéndose, el cayo sobre un trozo grande de cristal que termino de consumir su vida, la chica no podía salir de su asombro estaba en un estado de shock terrible. Ella salio de su turbación y camino lentamente hacia el chico que le había robado el corazón y que ahora yacía muerto en el suelo. Lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por su rostro, derrotada cayo a su lado y acaricio su cara, esa cara que había sonado desesperadamente acariciar ahora lo hacia pero no era lo mismo, ahora el amor de su vida estaba muerto, ya nada mas importaba. Lloro sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo y esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño pero por mucho que lo intentara no podía despertar.

Ella quiso estar a su lado una vez mas pero sin nada que les impidiera estar juntos, quería ir a donde el estaba sin embargo sabia que si se suicidaba no iba a poder encontrarlo en el cielo, si es que había uno, entonces lo que hizo fue acostarse a su lado rogando el sueño eterno a su lado, juntos. Alguien se compadeció de los dos jóvenes enamorados y cumplió de alguna forma el sueño que había suplicado la chica, otorgándole el sueño eterno, un sueño al lado de su persona amada...

Ella no logro despertar mas y así se quedaron los dos cuerpos abrazados uno al lado del otro enlazados de la mano, esperando encontrarse en otro mundo en donde no hubiera paredes ni nada que los separara.

_fin del flash back_

* * *

Espero que le halla gustado mi historia ^^ se que es algo triste, en realidad no pensaba terminarla así pero a medida que fui escribiendo se fue formando la historia...lo que si estaba segura era de que quería que estén juntos de alguna manera es por eso que los hice reencontrar en otro mundo :)

saben que me quede con las ganas de un beso entre ellos dos pero no había donde ponerlo, es mas si ponía se besaron era como nada que ver porque ni si quiera se habían abrazado que ya se estaban besando? O.O jajaja es por eso que se me ocurrió hacer un capi mas del beso entre ellos dos...pero aun no me decido ustedes que dicen lo hago o la historia ya esta bien así ^^

por favor comenten que les pareció cualquier review es recibido de buena forma :D

espero que les halla gustado un saludo grande a todos los que leen mis historias y me apoyan para seguir escribiendo :D

eve-tsuki


	2. aviso para quienes leen mis historias

**Aviso para quienes leen mis historias ^^**

Hola a todas las personas que pasan y leen mis historias :D se que hace mucho no actualizo ni nada pero la verdad los exámenes y estudios no me dejan pensar alguna historia u.u...

en esta semana voy a tratar de publicar algo nuevo ^^ pero solo quería avisar por la dudas que piensen que ya no voy a escribir mas...a pesar de todo voy a continuar las historias por que la verdad odio dejar las cosas inconclusas...bueno solo eso quería avisar así que por favor a quienes leen mis historias pronto voy a actualizar :D

gracias por leer y comentar en cada historia... cada comentario lo valoro y en el caso de las criticas trato de mejor para que todas/os mis lectores sean tan felices como yo cuando escribo mis historias ^^ jeje

bueno me voy despidiendo gracias por leer! :D

eve-tsuki


End file.
